


Smile

by kenmas_applepi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmas_applepi/pseuds/kenmas_applepi
Summary: 'Make sure no one finds out... just smile and it'll all be ok...'Oikawa hides his true self behind a thick wall of sunshines and rainbows. However what happens if someone broke that wall?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

'New day but same old me' Oikawa thought bitterly. The brunnete walked to school, putting up his happy-go-lucky facade once again. That's right. Its all just a facade. That smile used to be genuine and pure however since his teammates bullied him, that happiness soon turned fake. 

'Don't let them see through you' 'They'll just bully you again' 'Smile wider' Those thoughts played over and over like a broken record player. But that was all he was right? A broken boy trying to make others happy? 

"Hey shittykawa!" Iwaizumi hollered.  
"Yeah?"  
"Stop zoning out, I called you three times already dumbass!" 

Oikawa flinched. "O-oh sorry Iwa-chan" he said sheepishly, running after the male that was a mile away. 

"Tch, stupid kawa"


	2. Chapter 2

Oikawa sighed. His fangirl were waiting for him by the gate again. Don't get him wrong, he loves his fans however it gets quite tiring when they follow you around like servants around a king. And those are just the normal ones! 

He greets each one of them with a ear to ear grin plastered on his face. 'My cheeks hurt...' he thought.   
"Hey kawa lets go to practice, were late" Makki said  
"Ah, ok. Sorry to dissapoint you,girls but I need to get going. He flashed his signature smile. "Awwww ok oikawa-senpai" They replied walking away. 

"Yahoo~ sorry Im late"   
"Leave it to shittykawa to be late" 

The gym erupted in laughter after Iwaizumi said that, scarring Oikawa's feelings even more. The male wanted to get out and go home where no one could hurt him. 

'Suck it up Tooru. Your so weak' he thought, walking over to the group. 

"Cmon, lets go back to practicing" He smiled. "Ugh fine crappykawa" "Yeah way to suck the life out of the room" they murmured, picking up the volleyballs that were around the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ay two posts in one day😽


	3. Chapter 3

"Crappykawa get back here!"   
Oikawa flinched as his dear childhood best friend got closer and closer. The young male was currently at the mall shopping for more clothes even though he already has plenty. Oikawa was like a cheetah, going from one display to another at the speed of light. He adored the mall unlike most boys. 

Iwaizumi panted "Next time I'm putting you on a leesh"   
"I just wanted to go shopping Iwa-chan! let me be." Oikawa pouted childishly.   
"Shut up trashykawa, your so dramatic" the spiky haired male rolled his eyes, turning away from the latter. 

The brunette sighed. 'He didn't even notice the new volleyball shoes I got him.' 

Oikawa watched as his muscular frame slowly disappeared into the large crowd with sadness evident in his eyes. He loves Iwaizumi but...he doesn't seem to reciprocate Oikawa's feelings for him. 

The setter knew he loved his precious iwa-chan when they first met. Iwaizumi used to be such a gentleman. Protecting Oikawa from mean bullies. However now...he's the bully. 

Another sigh escaped Oikawa's soft rosy pink lips as he turned to go into anotner shop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! : suicidal thoughts

Oikawa was seated on the wooden bench, waiting for the bus by himself as Iwaizumi left immediatly after practice ended. He boredly scrolled through Twitter when he felt his already broken heart shatter even more. A picture of Iwaizumi and a girl filled his phone's screen. "I love you so much❤" was written in the caption. He loved Iwaizumi so much. He gave him everything...was it not enough? Hot, salty tears pooled at the corners of his chocolate brown orbs. 

'why...why does it always have to be me...'   
'no...its not his fault...its yours'  
'what made you think he would like you?'  
'your ugly. he deserves better'  
'you should just die'

Oikawa screamed. He wanted to run. Run far away where no one could harm him. Where no one could judge him. A place where he could be free. Where he could be loved. 

Where he would be enough. 

Yes...yes that was what he was going to do. Run far far away. Away from school. His Parents. 

Reality. 

Oikawa dashed in the direction of his house, tears streaming down endlessly like a waterfall. 

The brunette burst through their wooden door, racing to the boy's bedroom and grabbing everything hes ever owned plus money and food. The teen scribbled a small letter to his parents before making a mad dash towards the train station. 

'I can still catch the last train' he thought, determinded as ever. 

Good bye Miyagi

and Hello Tokyo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where Oikawa reaches Tokyo and bumps into a cheerful owl

Oikawa stepped off the train, bags trailing after him. His best friend lived in Tokyo so maybe he could stay with him. 

The brunette swiftly picked up his phone and dialled a number. 

"Ohayo, Tetsu-chan!" He said, cheerful as ever.   
"Tooru!" Kuroo yelled in reply.   
"Ok so um, I need a favor." Oikawa started. "Could I possibly live with you?"   
Kuroo was shocked. His friend was in Tokyo? Why?   
"Of course but why are you in Tokyo? I thought you lived in Miyagi"   
"well I ran away..." 

Kuroo knew that judging from his voice, Oikawa would break down if he pryed further.   
"Ah ok, I'll send you my address."  
"Thanks, Tetsu-chan"   
"No problem, I'll see you later"


	6. Chapter 6

Oikawa was dragging his luggage to Kuroo's house. The brunette was glad that he had someplace to stay for a while before getting his own place. He figured the money he took from home was enough to pay for a transfer to Nekoma high so that solves one problem. 

The rooster head's house wasn't far from the train station so there was no need to hire a taxi and waste his precious yen. 

The man was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he wasn't looking where he was going. Suddenly a hand pulled him out of his daze. 

"Woah watch where youre going, you almost walked into the street!" The man said. Oikawa turned his head around, wanting to thank the kind-hearted man that saved him. 

"Oh, thanks! And pardon me tor being rude but do you know Kuroo Tetsurou?" The brunette asked, his chocolate orbs glazed with curiousity. 

"Its no problem" The man beamed. "And you mean Kubro? Yeah I know him! Hes one of my best friends!" 

Oikawa eyed the man, trying to remember what his name was as Kuroo mentioned a lot of his friends. 

"You're Bokuto Kotaro right? Ace of Fukurodani?" 

"The one and only!" Bokuto grinned proudly.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kubro! Its been a while!" Bokuto greets enthusiastically as he sees his best friend. 

"Bokubro!" The bedhead replies just as energetic as the two embrace themsleves in a "bro hug". 

"Tetsu-chann stop ignoring meee" Oikawa pouts. 

"Sorry, Tooru. I see you already met Bokuto"

"Mhm! We bumped into each other on my way here." the brunette replies. 

"Oh come it, I don't want you to stay outside forever" 

All three teens step inside Kuroo's house, the owl looking male plops himself on the couch upon entering. 

"Your couch is so comfy Kubro" Bokuto comments, sinking in deeper into the black cushion. 

"Thanks bro. Anyway, Tooru just put your stuff in the spare room upstairs." 

"Ok, thanks again Tetsu-chan" 

"Is he moving in with you?" The ace questioned. 

"Yeah more or less" 

Bokuto silently celebrates. Oikawa moving in with Kuroo meant that he was going to live in Tokyo and that they would see each other way more. 

Oikawa eventually came back down to where the others were. His former clothes now swapped with a pair of gray shorts and an oversized teal hoodie. 

Bokuto felt heat rise to his cheeks. The brunette looked really cute in his current outfit, the hoodie was so big on him it seemed like it was swallowing him whole. 

"Kou-chan?" Oikawa said, waving his hand infront of Bokuto's face. 

"huh?" 

"Kou-chan, were zoning out. Tetsu-chan was asking if we wanted food" 

'Kou-chan? thats a cute nickname' 

"Oh sorry, tell him I'm fine" 

"Ok!"+

**Author's Note:**

> hey loves! I hope you enjoyed this first part💙


End file.
